


Fairy Lights

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [52]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Season, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: An evening stroll across the local Christmas Market ~
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-11-08  
It's been a tiring day (mostly just because I barely got any sleep yesterday night, insomnia sucks) so imma not even try to come up with plot and just write down my own Christmas Market experiences, IneffableHusbands-ified :)  
2019-11-09  
...and then I didn't. But mostly just bc I found a draft that I figured should be posted before this fic in the series. So, anyways, now that I did finish it, enjoy!
> 
> Btw I am not religious myself, but I really enjoy the holiday season, especially when it snows and everything feels a bit like a fairy tale :) and in Germany (where I grew up) Christmas markets are a big part of that.  
I do Not like the part of Christmas that means you have to give everyone in your mostly-not-even-religious-either family a goddamn present because It Is Stressful and I don't have the time for that, so this year I'm just buying whatever little trinkets or sweets I come across that I think they might like without overthinking anything. If I get better presents than they get from me that's not my problem and maybe we'll manage to tone down the insanity over time that way... For now, I'm gonna go hang out at the mostly-authentically-german-ish Christmas market in Birmingham :) (& hope it doesn't bloody rain again.)

There is a Christmas Market in town!

_'Authentically German'_, it proclaims in the little pamphlet that Crowley got Aziraphale- no doubt because he knows that while the angel slowly accepts the twenty-first century by owning a camera phone, he still much prefers things to be on a physical paper in front of him. '_Over fifty stands- food, drink, gift ideas- fun for the entire family!'_

While Aziraphale highly doubt the part about authenticity he still readily agrees to go there with Crowley. There will be good warm food there no matter the country- plus, it had been a few centuries since he has been in Germany for the holiday season, so it's not like he could even tell what is authentic and what isn't.

As they arrive, it is raining in a light drizzle, but that doesn't damper either of their excitement.

There are indeed stands with food and drinks, and others with little trinkets at probably way too high prices (Aziraphale buys a few anyway), people crowding around the stands, bustling through the narrow streets inbetween... 

The entire atmosphere is just- _something_, Aziraphale thinks. Something, a feeling he doesn't quite have a name for, except perhaps just _Christmas_\- even if it is still only November.

The only thing he could do without is the terrible pop music, only seldomly interrupted with songs from a children's choir. But Crowley seems to like it, even though he would definitely deny it if asked (pop just isn't cool, angel!), so he doesn't complain too much.

Taking the demon by the hand, he leads them through the rows of stands towards the centre of the marketplace, walking at a far more leisurely pace than he knows Crowley usually would, and he is glad that the demon doesn't protest it- there is just so much to be seen!

"Look!" Aziraphale motions towards where children are laughing and happily screeching on a glittery little merry-go-round. Crowley grins at that. Yes, Aziraphale knows how fond the demon is of little humans, even if he still rarely admits it.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Aziraphale looks around, taking it all in. Everyone is happy, people are holding onto their mugs of steaming cocoa or mulled wine or holding hands with their loved ones... He feels utterly content to be there amongst them, and from the way Crowley can't keep the grin off his own face, the other man (or man shaped being) feels the same.

Aziraphale smiles. Crowley might have said that he likes the holiday because everyone is stressed, but Aziraphale knows he really does feel the Christmas spirit.

As they wait in line to get a waffle with chocolate and cherries, after already having shared a savory (cheese and tomato) as well as a sweet crèpe (chocolate-banana), it starts to rain more fully. Crowley makes a face, but Aziraphale simply miracles himself an umbrella- and then miracles it so that it will actually keep the both of them completely dry. Wet pants legs are a very icky feeling after all, and it's not like anyone will notice their miraculous lack of wetness in the dim light. Yes, this is much better. He wonders how humans manage sometimes...

Crowley smiles at him, and after he hands over the cash and Aziraphale accepts their waffle from the person behind the counter, he links their arms together as they walk back through the masses.

"Back to the bookshop, my dear, or would you rather we go to your flat?" Aziraphale asks as they come to the end of the market.

Crowley shrugs awkwardly. "We could just stay a bit longer? 'S not like we got anything urgent to do, and I'm sure there's some food you haven't tried yet..."

Aziraphale gives the demon a fond look. "Of course we can stay if you want, dear" he says, only a tiny little bit teasing, "I certainly see no reason not to."

Crowley doesn't even protest that, and soon they disappear back in the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and i'll let you know when I post more!


End file.
